The return
by ghost44
Summary: The last time Mai saw Naru/Dr. Davis she had a dream that felt so real. Now his back and Mai is in charge and now the name of the company is Taniyama Psychic research. Mai has a brother and her real last name is... What? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: Sequel to stalker

Mai: Yay more Naru and me time

Naru: Nice.

Ghost: Whatever your happy. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any songs I use. Review Please

* * *

Chapter 1

Mai's POV

It has been 1 year since Mai had that dream, she has never told any one about it. Now she is out of school and still has a glimpse of that dream every night. She stills misses him, but she see Gene sometimes in her dreams. Right now she is working as the lead investigator at T.P.R which stands for Taniyama Psychic Research. She saved up all of her payments and bought the building and now runs the show. She is known all around the world for her power and for her team. She is smarter, nicer, and more known than the great Oliver Davis. All these thing ran through Mai's head as she sat in her office. Someone walked into the front room of the office. She walked out to see who it was and was surprised about who it was. "Hello. It's nice to see you again Lin and Dr. Oliver Davis. What are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to come next month?" Mai said as she came closer to them.

"I didn't know you changed the name and that you are lead investigator." Naru retorted

"Well I have to say that it's a surprise that you and your team is known world-wide." Lin Said while sitting on one of the couches.

"Well do you two want to join, my team because after you left I became boss. While you think it over I will make some tea and stay away from my office." Mai said with a smirk of a smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

Naru went in after her."How did you find the money to buy this office?"

"Its called saving up. I also pay with all the jobs we take. So what have you been doing in England?" Mai said turning around to face him.

"I was helping my father with business and I guess gene already told you."

"Yeah he did. Was he suppose to?" The kettle started to whistle and Mai finished the tea and brought it out to the sitting room where Lin was typing on his laptop.

"No he was not suppose to tell you and if he wasn't dead I would kill him." Mai sat on the couch opposite of lin.

"So have you made a decision yet?" Mai ask picking up a cup.

"I would like to join you as a bodyguard and researcher." Lin said closing his laptop.

"I would like to join." as Dr. Davis said that the door opened.

"Your late." Mai said as she relaxed on the couch.

"Still how do you know its always me?" Yasu said as he put his stuff down by his desk. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Mai started for her office to only get stopped by Naru's words.

"I know. Your powers have grown."

"Maybe or maybe not." Mai went to her office/lair. Yasu sat at his desk "So you are joining us now?"

"Yes we are." Naru said walking over to Yasu.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes I do."

"What is it?"

"What I need is..."

* * *

Ghost: Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while, but this is the order I will update my stories in Blind20, and You Belong With Me.

Mai: Well I know you have writers block and I am glad that you got over it.

Naru: I'm not.

Mai: Now your not getting tea

Naru: What? That's no fair.

Ghost: Life isn't fair.

Mai: please review.

Ghost: I just changed it to a Ghost Hunt crossover


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost: Hey guys I'm back and I have posted a new story.

Mai:you should read.

Ghost: Yes and tell me what you think of how I'm writing my stories now.

* * *

Ch. 2

Normal POV

Mai was sitting in her office not wanting to be disturbed. A memory kept replaying in her head and a sad one at that. It was when she was little. 'Daddy don't leave me! Why are you leaving?!' A little Mai said. 'Come on we have to go Mai. Daddy is going to be coming back.' Her brother said pulling her to their room. 'We will never leave you two alone.' A boy with raven black hair said standing next to them. They were all orphans and staid in that house until the two friends were taking away and Mai and her bother went to an orphanage. Mai had tears coming down her face when someone knocked. She whipped the tears away and said "Come in."

Yasu came in with a cup of tea. "Is Lin and Dr. Davis going to be sharing an office?" He asked giving her the tea.

"Yeah, their going to be sharing Lin's old office. Tell them please." With that he walked out. More to the memory played in her head. 'Thank you Oliver and Gene for staying and helping me and my sister.' 'No problem.' Gene said. 'When do you think daddy will be home bubo?' A cute little my said with sleepy eyes. 'I don't think daddy is coming back. Now sleep.' Her brother said laying her down. When she woke up. 'No you can't take us from here. We have to stay with our friends.' A 12-year-old gene cried out as he was being drag away from Mai and her brother. Mai had more tears coming down her face.

"I see old memories rise again." A black cat said jumping on Mai's lap.

"When did you come back Sebastian?" Mai asked whipping her face and started to pet the cat.

"Last night. I just got here. Who are the men in the main office?" Sebastian asked curling more into Mai's lap.

"You remember Dr. Davis and Lin. Their back and are joining my company. I order you to call me Mai not master." Mai said scratching Sebastian behind the ears.

"Oh, he is the one that hurt you. Let me kill him. Just say the word I will." Sebastian said his eyes turning pink with a black swirl.

"Sebastian, I will not have you kill him. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Mai said with a laugh.

"But you love me anyways." He said rolling over on his back. When a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Mai said looking up at her door and then looking back down at Sebastian.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he walked in.

"Yes what is it?" Mai asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the night I left." Naru said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Mai's desk.

"You hurt me that day and I could never forgive you and I wouldn't get to close." Mai said in a cold voice and after she finished Sebastian jumped up on the desk. "Sebastian. Off the desk you knotty kitty and that is an order." Mai said in a strict voice.

"You have a cat?" Naru asked surprised.

"Yes I do. I rescued him from the pound. His name is Sebastian and he is very protective." Mai said with a small smile on her lips.

"I see. I guess I will go now." Naru said getting up and heading back to his/Lin's office.

"I'm very protective, my lady." Sebastian said laying in his bed, that's next to the book shelf.

"I know. Go to sleep now. You've had a long travel." Mai ordered Sebastian and he complied.

"Goodnight." Was all Sebastian said and he fell asleep.

A knock came to Mai's door and she said "Come in." And Yasu came in. "What do you need?" Mai asked as she looked up and was surprise to see what he was holding.

"Your dog watcher dropped him off." Yasu said putting the puppy on the ground.

"Ciel must have gotten mad at him. Come here Pluto." Mai called to her adorable puppy. He was white with blue eyes. "Yasu make some tea and bring some dog and cat food please." Mai said as Pluto jumped up in her lap.

"Right away." Yasu said going to the kitchen.

"Sebastian, should I call Ciel and ask him to come to the office?" Mai asked her cat that was laying down.

"I think you should tell him to meet up at your apartment. You don't want the others to find out your true last name do you?" Sebastian asked stretching and rolling over.

"No, I don't. Your right. Go tell Ciel to come to my apartment at 6:30 tonight." Mai ordered as she petted Pluto.

"As you wish." Sebastian said leaving through the window in Mai's office.

**Mean While at some hotel in Japan.**

"Sebastian your late." Ciel said as Sebastian came through the door of his room.

"I'm sorry. I was talking with a friend. She wants you to come to her apartment at 6:30 tonight." Sebastian said as he transformed into his butler form.

"Really? I guess she got that hell dog sooner than I thought she would." Ciel said grabbing a cup of tea from the tray that was on a cart beside him.

"Yes she did. Your..."

**Back at T.P.R. at 5:30**

"Yasu you may leave now. Go home and get some rest." Mai said as she came out of her office. "Oh and go tell Dr. Davis and Lin that they leave now or have to lock up." Mai added as she locked her office door.

"Yes m'am, I will. Good night." Yasu said as Mai headed out the door with Pluto on a leash.

"Good night." Mai said as she closed the door. Mai walked to her car. It was black with a white line on both sides. When Mai got to her apartment she went in and started to cook.

30 minutes later

Mai was finishing dinner when someone knocked on her door. "I'm coming." Mai said from the kitchen and headed to the door. When she opened it she saw her little brother and his butler. "I've missed little brother. I made your favorite meal and prepared tea." Mai said as she opened the door wider.

"Thank you my dearest sister. Sebastian help her." Ciel said as he followed Mai into the dining room.

"Yes my lord." Was all Sebastian said and helped Mai bring out dinner.

"Thank you Sebastian. Now will you go and feed Pluto." Mai said sitting down at the table. Sebastian went and fed Pluto. "So Ciel what have you been doing since I last visit?" Mai asked her little brother.

"Well Lizzie visited and madam red died." Ciel answered sadness in his voice.

"Why did you tell me? How did she die?" Mai asked with a few tears going down her cheek.

"A grim reaper killed her, because she was a murder." Ciel answered when a knock came to the door.

"I will answer the door Sebastian." Mai said getting up and heading to the door. She was surprised to see who was at her door. "Ayako what are you doing here?" Mai asked opening the door a bit. "Give me a second and I will join you." Mai said going into the kitchen and then coming out with Ciel behind her carrying Sebastian I n cat form.

"Mai who's this?" Ayako asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm Mai's cousin Ciel. I came from England to visit." Ciel answered her before Mai could.

"He is going to be staying with me until he goes back and he might join us on our next case." Mai said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well the reason I came here was because me and monk broke up last night and I don't know what to do." Ayako said with tears streaming down her face."

* * *

Ghost: I changed it to a crossover of Ghost Hunt and Black Butler.

Mai: Naru is not going to be happy?

Ghost: I don't care what he thinks. R&amp;R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost: hi guys!

Mai: I wonder why no one reviewed.

Ghost: oh well gene dies.

Mai: enjoy the story and Ghost does not own black butler or Ghost hunt.

* * *

"Oh, well the reason I came here was because me and monk broke up last night and I don't know what to do." Ayako said with tears streaming down her face.

"What? Oh Ayako what happened?" Mai asked moving over to hug Ayako.

"We were fighting about Dr. Davis coming back and he walked out and said we were through." Ayako sobbed out with another wave of tears.

"Ayako I'm sure it was out of anger. Just go home and go asleep okay." Mai said in a soothing voice.

"Alright I will. I'm sorry for intruding like this." Ayako said standing up.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't mind. Good night Ayako." Mai said as she walked Ayako out.

"Good night Mai and thank you." Ayako thanked Mai and walked to her car.

"You're a very nice friend." Ciel said from where he was sitting on the couch. "Sebastian. Go get my suitcase from the hotel and check us out." Ciel ordered Sebastian as he transformed into his human form.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian complied and left through a window.

"Make sure no one sees you." Mai called out after him. "Alright you know where your bedroom is. I am going to sleep. Good night." Mai said heading to her bed room.

"Mai wait. Can I sleep with you in your room?" Ciel asked walking up to her.

"Are you okay little brother?" Mai asked with a worried tone of voice.

"It's just, witnessing madam reds murder was scary for me." Ciel explained to Mai. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I guess it was pretty traumatic. Alright come on you can sleep with me tonight." Mai said hugging him.

"Here my lord your suit case." Sebastian said coming up behind them.

"Thank you. Ciel will not be needing you, he will be sleeping in my room. Turn into a cat so we can be ready for tomorrow. You will be joining me for a case." Mai said heading to her room with Ciel behind her. Sebastian turned back into a cat and followed.  
"Good night Sebastian. Come on Ciel let's get you changed." Mai said as she walked into her room.

After Ciel and Mai got changed into their pajamas they laid down on Mai's bed. "Good night." Ciel said as he snuggled up to Mai like he used to when they were younger and he would have a bad dream. They both drifted off to sleep with Sebastian lying at the end of the bed.

**Morning**

Mai woke up before Ciel but Sebastian was not at the end of the bed. "I see your awake." Sebastian whispered and helped her up. "I made breakfast and thank you for taking care of young master last night." Sebastian said as they walked to the dinning room.

"Thank you Sebastian. Will you go and wake him." Mai said sitting and waited until Ciel and Sebastian walked into the dining room."Good morning. Are you ready to join me on one of my cases?" Mai asked as the said men walked in.

"I guess. But what if someone from your team recognize me?" Ciel asked sitting down.

"The only ones I would say that would recognize you would be Dr. Davis and Lin, but one of them will corner us later." Mai said with a sigh.

After they were done eating Sebastian cleaned up. Mai and Ciel went to the office and waited for the others. After Sebastian got to the office in cat form everyone was there. "Ok guys I would like you to meet my cousin Ciel. He is staying with me for a bit and I can't leave him alone, so he is joining us on this case." Mai said coming out of her office with Ciel in front of her.

"I have one question, who is riding with who?" Monk asked with a sheepish smile.

"I will be driving one of the vans with Dr. Davis, Lin, and Ciel. Monk, Ayako, and Yasu will be going in Monk's car. John and Masako will be in the other van. Before anybody protest what car you're in, there will be no changing. Understood?" Mai asked only getting nods. "Now lets head out." Mai said walking to the door and walking out with Ciel and Sebastian behind her. Mai got in the driver's seat. Ciel was in the middle of Mai and Dr. Davis.

"How long do you think you can keep this charade up?" Dr. Davis asked with a hint of 'I know what your hiding' in his voice.

"I don't now what you mean." Mai said in her most innocent voice.

"You know what I mean. Don't lie to me." Naru spat back getting aggravated.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Mai said as she started humming a tune. Naru soon doze off from hearing what Mai was humming and Lin too.

"You had to put them asleep?" Ciel asked looking at Lin and Dr. Davis.

"Yes I did have to. I'm driving and did not want to get upset and wreck the van." Mai explained with a sheepish smile. "Also i want them to corner us when we have a place to escape." Mai added only getting a nod from Ciel.

* * *

Ghost: I'm sad. no one will review on this story.

Mai: Please Review so ghost will cheer up and continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost: Hey guys I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry, but I would like to thank Mai247 for those wonderful ideas. Sadly I do not own ghost hunt or black butler.

Recap

"Yes I did have to. I'm driving and did not want to get upset and wreck the van." Mai explained with a sheepish smile. "Also i want them to corner us when we have a place to escape." Mai added only getting a nod from Ciel.

Few Hours Later

Mai pulled up to the hotel with a very pissed off Naru. "We're here." Mai said before getting out with Ciel trailing behind her.

"You must be Mai. I am Mr. Hall." Mr. Hall greeted them.

"Yes. This is my team. Can you please shows us base first?" Mai asked with a fake smile.

"Of course, but I must tell you that you need at least one guy in the girls room." Mr. Hall warned.

"Actually I will be having a boy in the girls room and that is my cousin Ciel." Mai informed him.

"Well follow me then." Mr. Hall said walking back into the hotel with TPR following him (SPR). They walked to the elevator and they went to the third floor. "This floor is completely empty." Mr. Hall said walking left of the elevator and then stopped in front of a door. "Here's your base and the two keys for the bedrooms." Mr. Hall said handing them the keys and then walking back to the elevator.

"Alright get to work." Was all Mai had to say for monk, John, and Yasu to go get the monitors. Ayako carried wires and cameras.

After Unloading and setting up.

"Monk and Ayako set up cameras in those spots. Masako do walk through and John accompany her. Dr. Davis come with me." Mai ordered and everyone as she stood up. "Ciel stay here and don't do anything reckless." She said about to walk out, but Ciel mumbled "Sebastian would let me go off on my own."

"Lin please keep an eye on him." Mai said before walking out with Naru following her.

"So how long do you think you can keep this up?" Naru asked stilled pissed of from the ride here.

"Look, you can interrogate me all you want but do it when everyone is asleep and can not find out." Mai said keeping her cool.

"And if I tell them?" He asked with a cold voice.

"If you tell anyone I would be in danger and so would Ciel. Now back the hell off or I will make you." Mai said turning on her heel, but she didn't notice a dark shadow had watched the whole thing. Mai and Naru walked around the hotel for about an hour when they started for base.

10:00pm

Mai was sitting at the monitors with Lin sitting beside her. "Everyone go get some sleep. I'll take first shift." Mai said looking at her team.

"I want to stay up with you." Naru said which surprised everyone.

"Fine. Ayako put up charms around the girls room. Monk put up a barrier for the night for the boys." Mai ordered as everyone walked out except for Mai, Naru, and Ciel.

"I didn't say you could stay up with me Ciel." Mai said not even turning around.

"You didn't tell me to go to bed, also I thought I would be safer here with you." Ciel said glaring at Mai.

"Fine and since your here you two can go switch out one of the tapes and take Sebastian with you." Mai ordered and he didn't argue and to Mai's surprise Naru didn't argue either. After they left Mai watched their every move on the monitors. Mai looked at another screen when a dark figure went in front of the camera. Mai looked at all the cameras when they all turned black and then came back on. Mai ran to the boys room and got Lin up.

"What happen?" Lin asked sitting up.

"Naru and Ciel have been taken by the ghost. I turned my back for a second and my lil brother gone." Mai said trying not to cry.

"We have to wake everyone up and search for them." Lin said trying to calm her down and she did.

"Alright. You wake the guys and I will wake up the girls." Mai said walking out of the room.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

"Alright monk and Ayako will search bottom to top. John and Masako will search top to bottom. Yasu and Lin will look over the blue prints." Mai ordered and everyone headed out.

"What about you?" Lin asked looking up at he's temporally boss.

"I'm going to astral project to see if I can find them that way. Make sure my body stays safe." Mai said before astral projecting her self where Sebastian was.

"My lady I was about to come find you." Sebastian said turning into he's human form.

"Go to base I'll be awake then." Mai said then going back to her body.

"Did you find them?" Lin asked as soon as Mai woke up.

"No. I was blocked, so instead I went to Sebastian and here he is." Mai said as Sebastian came back to base. "Do you know where it took them?" Mai asked with hope that he knew.

"No. I will know when he calls for me to save him." Sebastian answered and then he ran out.

"Who was that and why did he run out?" Yasu asked very confused.

"I'll explain later." Was all Mai said as she sat back down. Not to long after Sebastian came back with Ciel in he's arms. "Where's dr. Davis?" Mai asked trying to hide that she was worried but failed.

"I couldn't carry him." Sebastian said.

"Ayako get to base we need you." Mai said over walkie talkie. "Sebastian I order you to take me to where you found them." Mai ordered and Sebastian offered her a hand and like that they where gone.

* * *

Ghost: I know its short but im sorry i just finished it so R&amp;R please


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost: hey guys sooooooo I'm getting bad grades in science and my mom doesn't know. Hahahahah

Mai: bad ghost no tea for u.

Naru: ha

Ghost: alright that's it out now! Both of you. I do not own them so stop asking.

Recap

"Ayako get to base we need you." Mai said over walkie talkie. "Sebastian I order you to take me to where you found them." Mai ordered and Sebastian offered her a hand and like that they where gone.

Sebastian and Mai wound up in a secret room were Naru was tied up in a chair. "Naru. Wake up." Mai said in undoing the ropes.

"Mai?" He asked opening his eyes a bit.

"Yes it's me. I came to save you. Sebastian can you carry both of us?" Mai asked him but he only shook his head. "Ok take him back to base as fast as you can and keep the rest safe and that's an order." Mai said turning back to Naru. "Make sure Ciel stays safe please. I want you to know that I will always love you and no one else. Go now before it comes back." Mai said tears going down her cheeks.

"No if your staying I am. I can't lose you Mai, none of us can and it would affect me and Ciel more if you do this." Naru said wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I have to this thing wants a part of the Phantomhive family and I cant let it be Ciel. He's to young and has so much to live for and I don't." Mai said leaning into his touch.

"Yes you do." Naru said and kissed her passionately. Mai was surprised at first, but closed her eyes. They kissed until a deep growl was heard.

"I don't like it when my toys escape!" It Screeched.

"Get out of here now. I can do this on my own." Mai said pushing Naru towards Sebastian.

"I'm not leaving." Naru said with a cold voice but his eyes betrayed him. Worried was in his eyes.

"Sebastian take him now." Mai ordered dodging the ghost or demon. Sebastian did as told and took Naru out of the room and to base before he could fight.

"Where's Mai?" Ayako asked them as Naru sat down.

"She stayed." Naru spat letting his anger get the best of him.

"Sebastian go and protect her now." Ciel yelled at his sexy demon butler.

"I can't she ordered me to stay here and keep you and the rest safe." Sebastian said back turning to Ciel.

"She'll be ok. She's strong." Ayako said as a piercing scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Yasu asked looking around.

"Do you think it could've been Mai?" Ayako asked worried lasses her voice.

"Hell no. I killed it." Mai said from the doorway with a smug smile.

"Mai!" Everyone shouted except for Sebastian, Lin, and Naru.

"What happen?" Naru asked with a cold voice.

"Well it tried to touch me and when something inhuman touches me they get sent straight back to the burning fires of hell." Mai said with a smug smile, but fainted from the loss of energy. Before she hit the floor Sebastian was quick and caught her.

"She'll be fine. She loss a lot of energy." Sebastian said placing her on the couch.

"What are you?" Monk asked surprising everyone a bit.

"What makes you think I'm not human?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"That was inhuman speed just now." Monk stated daring him to prove him wrong.

"As you can tell I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said his signature line.

"Cut the crap Sebastian." Mai said waking up a bit. "He's a demon, but like any good demon he made a deal with my brother, Ciel and now he follows him around like a little lost puppy protecting him and caring for him." Mai said sitting up and fully opening her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Ciel said agitated.

"Whatever you still love me." Mai said looking at him then back at the gang. "What?" Mai asked.

"Explain now." Was all monk said.

"Im not who I say I am. I'm smarter and you could say evil, but I say twisted. My real name is Macaila Phantomhive, the long lost sister of Ciel Phantomhive." Mai paused to let it sink in. "I'm wicked, twisted, and most of all smart." Mai finished standing up and walking over to Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked her when she crouched to his level.

"You know that I would never die. I'm always here to protect you. No matter where I am." Mai said taking both his hands in hers.

"So let me get this straight." Monk paused and then continued "You are a Phantomhive and your smarter than you act, also you lied to us about having no family." Monk finished looking at Mai.

"Sorry. It was mainly to protect myself. I could not tell anyone who I was or where I was." Mai said standing and looking around the room

"Who would want to harm you?" Ayako asked worried.

"The queen of England. She kidnapped me after she had our parents burned alive in the original Phantomhive mansion. She kept me until I finally escaped, because she was planning something against one of the other families that did what she said." Mai said sorrow laced her voice and sadness regret in her eyes.

"What family was it?" Lin asked surprising them a bit.

"It was the Davis family she planned to kill one of their sons but luckily I got to Japan right when it was about to happen and stopped the driver. Nice to meet you again Noll. Gene told me to give you this." Mai said giving him a piece of paper.

"Macaila we have to go before they find out." Ciel said standing and walking out of the room.

"Sorry to cut the explaining short, but I have to go." Macaila said rushing out of the room only before getting to the door having her arm caught by someone. "I have to leave." Macaila said trying to get out of their grip.

Naru pulled her into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers. "Come with me. I can help protect you and the gang. Tell them to meet at the place Gene said on the paper. I'll see you then." Macaila said kissing him and the heading to the car.

* * *

Ghost: HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost: I'm back and I'm sorry this took so long but I have decided i'm going to completely delete my other stories except for 'Blind 20' and the reason for this is these two stories have been my most reviewed and viewed and also I love the plot for both of them. I also plan to maybe write stories or The Seven Deadly Sins and Death Note. So please forgive and on with the story**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

1 month later  
Naru and the gang decided to wait to join Mai and Ciel in hiding. They were going to wait until after three months because Masako had to finish up some scenes for her show and Ayako had to finish up on appointments. They were forced to flee to the hide out by the queen who had went after Naru. She came close to kidnapping him but Lin got to him just in time. They were on their way to the hide. It was a big house but not to big so it wouldn't attract attention. It is on the outskirts of a small town in South Carolina. The gang arrived and Mai and Ciel had been waiting for them along with Gene. They were greeted by Sebastian at the door and soon followed by Mai and Ciel. They were rushed inside so they weren't seen.

"Well you guys are here earlier than expected what happened?" Mai asked as they walked into the living room from the foyer. Everyone looked around in awe. Naru and Lin thought to themselves how the decor looked as if they were in a traditional English mansion. The furniture matched the colour of the wood around the fire place and the rug tide everything together.

"Yeah we ran into a little problem at the office so we had to come early." Ayako answered as she sat on one of the comfy chairs across and to the right of the couch.  
"I see. Well the rooms are prepared but for now please have a seat." Mai said as she sat on the couch with Naru sitting beside her. Sebastian brought a pot of tea and poured everyone a cup. Lin was sitting near the fire place with Monk and Masako and John sat on the love seat which was across from the couch and Ciel joined Mai and Naru on the couch. Everyone enjoyed their tea and was lost in thought but Mai began to speak and pulled them out of thought. "Well you all must be hungry. Sebastian is preparing lunch now and will be ready at 12. Until then I'll show you your rooms and you can relax there until lunch." Mai said standing and placing her cup on the tray Sebastian left on the coffee table. Everyone followed except for Ciel.

"Mai I thought Gene was here?" Naru asked as he walked beside her to the foyer.

"Well right now he is out. Actually right before you guys got here he went for a walk. Gene will be here soon, don't worry." Mai said with a smile as they reached the bottom of the stair case. It wasn't a big one but it fit the size of the house. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." They started up the stair case and got to a hallway that went both ways. "First I will show the rooms on the right which will be where Ayako's and Masako's rooms will be located and then the men's rooms. First to the left is your room Ayako." Mai said as she pointed to a dark wood door. The decor of the hallway was traditional English style. If they didn't know they were in America some of them would swear that they were in England. "And here is your room Masako. Now the bathroom is at the end of the hall and right across from Ayako's room is mine. You may go ahead and start unpacking." Mai said as she started towards the men's room.

"Mai, why aren't we on the same hallway as the girls?" Monk asked as they followed her.

"Well those rooms are for other girls who are going to hide out here as well." Mai answered as they walked to the first door on the right. "Monk this is your room, right across from his is Lin's room and next to Monks room is Yasu's room." Mai said pointing to each room and then she continued to walk. "This is Naru's room. At the end of the hall is your bathroom and do not go in the room on the hall that is Ciel's room." Mai said heading back to the stairs. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack and Mai helped Sebastian with lunch. Her hair was long now and she was wearing a cute sun dress. It was summer there and it was hot and high for the day was 95 degrees.

"My Lady let me do all the work. You just sit back and relax." Sebastian said as Mai started to set the table. He had made a Japanese meal for lunch.

"It's fine. I like to help out." Mai said with a small smile as she continued. Sebastian just nodded. Surprisingly Sebastian always liked Mai more than Ciel but he would never voice it. Mai was the nicer sibling and Ciel was the demanding and revengeful one.

"I'm back." Someone said from the front door. Mai went to meet him at the door.

"Gene your back just in time for lunch." Mai said as he went to the living and sat down.

"Gene." Naru said from the door way. He knew Mai would never lie to him but he still couldn't believe that he was alive.

"Hey little brother." Gene said standing and giving him a hug.

"Just because you were born 1 minute before me doesn't mean your older Naru said folding his arms as he tried to hide his emotions. "Why didn't you contact us sooner?" He asked a little anger in his voice.

"Well we had to make the queen think I'm dead and hopefully she still believes I am." Gene said with a serious tone. "Look in sorry I am it's just I couldn't let myself get caught because if I got caught then Mai would have been caught and we can't let that happen now can we." Gene said patting Mai on the head leaving her glaring at him.  
"Well anyway Sebastian call everyone down for lunch." Mai said as Sebastian walked through the threshold of the living room door. Sebastian did as told and everyone soon came down and joined them at the table. Lunch mainly consisted of the gang staring at Gene and Naru comparing them. They concluded that Gene's eyes shined brighter than Naru's. The rest of lunch was Gene telling stories of when Naru was little. Mai giggled here and there and Naru tried his best to glare at her but he couldn't help but to smile to himself.  
"Well if you don't mind I'm going to my room." Naru said standing and taking his plate to the sink and heading to his room.

"Well it seems someone had enough." Gene said with a glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me." Mai said standing and taking her plate to the kitchen. She went and knocked on Naru's door and waited for him to respond.

"Come in." Naru said and Mai walked in. "What do you want?" He asked as she sat on his bed.

"What I can't come talk to you?" She asked smiling at how he couldn't glare at her. She missed him a lot. It may have have only been a month but it seemed very long for her. She loved to finally hear his voice and as she was caught in her thoughts she started to think of their last kiss and she could feel him not want to pull away.  
"ai. Mai." Naru was now in front of her. She got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that he had said something.

"Yes?" She asked as he shook his head and smiled. He would never fully admit it but he missed her as well. He missed her tea and her absent mindedness.  
"I was just asking if you missed me?" he asked smirking at how the brunet started to blush and her brown eyes staring back at him getting lost in his deep polls of blue.

"Of course I did." She said leaning back a bit to get distance between them. "Did you miss me?" she asked as he got closer and closer and kissed as if that was enough of an answer. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and one of Naru's hand rested on the small of her back and the other running through her hair. They kissed until they couldn't breath and Mai rested her forehead on his. She didn't want to leave his embrace and he didn't want to leave either. They sat there in silence for a bit neither knowing what to say and of course the silence had to be broken by a knock on the door.

* * *

Ghost: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed but I hope its okay. Love you guys a lot and i hope some of you didn't give up on this one thinking I'd never upload again but here I am and I plan to upload at least once a week and I'm going to start to work on the next chapter for 'Blind 20' so please review and as always Love guys I will see you later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost: Well hello there. It's nice to be back in my natural habitat. I mean writing stories again. So as I promised here's another chapter. So I looked back at my last chapter and noticed some mistakes and I do usually look back over my chapters but I've been busy with school, so I was wondering if one of my lovely readers aka you yes you the ones that actually read these little author talks and wanted to see if one of you could be a beta reader for me. Yes I've never had a beta reader so if you can beta read my chapters before I send them out that would be amazing love ya lots -Ghost**

* * *

They sat there in silence for a bit neither knowing what to say and of course the silence had to be broken by a knock on the door. Naru with reluctance opened the door to find Sebastian standing there. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Ciel asked me to get Mai for him." He said with a apologetic look.

"I'll be down in a minute." Mai said standing and walking towards the door. Sebastian just nodded and headed back down the stairs as Naru closed the door. "Sorry my little brother can ruin the mood sometimes." Mai said kissing and heading out the door and down the stairs. As she walked through the thresh hold of the living room where her little brother resided.

"Macaila we have some business to talk about Ciel said walking past her and into the office and she followed.

"And what business is so important to bother me." She said glaring at him. He may be her little brother but living in the same house with him, she has gotten annoyed with his antics.

"We have a problem. I was just informed by one of my servants that someone had broken into the mansion but luckily they didn't find any of the papers on this house, but they did steal a certain item." Ciel said sitting down behind the his desk as Mai closed the door.

"What did they steal?" She asked sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"They stole 'The Ring'." Ciel said wearily. Mai gasped and if she wasn't worried before she's worried now.

"What do you think they want with it? Unless they know how to use it it's worthless to them." Mai said trying to find a reasonable explanation to as why someone would steal the ring.

"Well we don't know yet, but their still looking for clues to see if they can find any evidence of who broke in." Ciel said truly concern. "But for now all we can do is wait." He said resting his head on is hands thinking. Mai on the other hand was worried if it turned out to be the Queen who stole the ring, then they are in big trouble. As soon as she figures out how to use it they won't be able to hide any longer.

"Well we also need to think of a plan, but we have guest to take care of. We must not mention any of this to them so we do not worry them." Mai said standing to leave and only receiving a nod from Ciel in agreement. Mai went and sat with the others in the living room. "So how do you like your rooms?" Mai asked smiling and siting down next to Gene.

"I like mine. It's away from the old hag." Monk said earning him a pillow to the face.

"What did you say you stupid Monk?!" Ayako yelled as the rest of the gang laughed and Lin chuckled.

"Come now there is no need for violence." John said trying to calm down the two, but as always his efforts are talked over by the two bickering and to which slumped back.

"It's ok John. At least you tried, but you have to admit nothing can stop them from bickering." Masako said reassuring him. He nodded and smiled.

"Well what about everyone else?" Mai asked getting the attention of the two bickering.

"Well I'm just glad you remembered my favourite colour." Masako answered smiling. Her and Mai had gotten close over the years Naru was gone. They've even shared a few things like clothes and make up.

"How could I forget my friends favourite colour." Mai said smiling. She remembered when she bought the office and started to run her on business Masako was the first person she asked to join the team.

Flashback

"Well I guess it's time to get the gang back together" Mai said sitting down at her new desk. She was at the office and had recently bought the place. She had moved the furniture around and now it was time for her to call everyone and see if they want to work with her. She grabbed the phone and called Masako.

"Hello." Masako answered a little confusion in her voice since she didn't recognise the number.

"Hey Masako. It's Mai and I was wondering if you had time to come down to the old office?" Mai asked as she heard a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. How dose tomorrow afternoon sound?" Masako answered relief evident in her voice. She was relieved that it was Mai calling and not some fan that had found out her number.

"Yeah that's a good time. I'll see you tomorrow." Mai said and Masako said good bye. Mai the started to call the rest of the team and finally the last person was Yasu. Mai dialled his number. "Hey Yasu." Mai said when he answered.

"Hey Mai." Yasu greeted and Mai continued.

"So I'm reopening the office and was wondering if you could be here tomorrow afternoon?" Mai asked hoping that he would say yes because she really needed a researcher on her team.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be there." Yasu answered. Mai was going to tell him more but the call was dropped. 'He must have been driving somewhere.' Mai thought to herself as she hung up the phone.

End of Flashback

* * *

Ghost: So guys I hoped you enjoyed it and please consider if you can to be my beta reader cuz I really need one and as always I love you guys and please R&amp;R.


End file.
